Xtreme Smackdown
Warning: The following sub-pages contain descriptions of extreme gore and violence. Reader's discretion is advised. Xtreme Smackdown is a spin-off game created by Cutterfish Games. Unlike the previous installments, this is a fighting game, in which fighters beat the daylights out of each other. Disclaimer Many of the fighters are borrowed from other users. The creator would like to thank them for permitting him to use them in his game. Sir Raymond III, Aurum Dragni, and Festeri Kedavra are borrowed from Crooked Horn. All credits go to him. Mercury and KNIFE are borrowed from MoonBeam and are used here with permission. All credits go to him. Frost, Caesar, Akari, The Corrupter, The Batmonkey Who Laughs, and Timebreaker are borrowed from TOTMGsRock and are used here with permission. All credits go to him. Gameplay Controls There are 8 controls and are controlled by the following keys by default on the computer version; Jump (Up Arrow), Crouch (Down Arrow), Charge (Right Arrow or Left depending on the side the player is), Block (Left or Right Arrow again depending on the side the player is on), Light Punch (A Key), Light Kick (B Key), Strong Punch (C Key), and Strong Kick (D Key). These controls are not set in stone and can be changed by the player. Control modification is essentially required in Multiplayer for the Player 2. Playing On hitting the play button, the player must select three options: Online Fight, Multiplayer, and AI Fight. In Online Fight, the game searches for another active player from anywhere in the world, it must require an Internet connection. In Multiplayer, two players play side by side. In AI Fight, the player fights with opponents fighting independantly. Fighting During the fight, the movement buttons control the movement and the attack buttons control the attack (duh). Regardless of named light or strong, each attack removes 1 HP from 100, although strong attacks have a chance of knocking down the opponent, especially when attacked crouched. Don't worry, there's a huge time limit of 80 seconds. When close to the opponent, pressing the strong punch or kick will execute a throw forwards and backwards respectively. Some attack and/or movement combinations allow the execution of strong special moves. With almost 10-15 attacks, a meter called the pump-up meter will flash red and deadly annihilation blows will be executed. Players can also execute deadly X-Ray Attacks which smash bones and organs. When the opponent's HP is finished, he/she will start to stagger dazed and there will be a huge 'END IT' appearing on the screen and saying in the background. Then the victor will execute a Fatality, an extremely gory combo that will kill the opponent. When the time limit hits zero, the player with less health will kneel or grimace or whatever disappointed and the victor will smile and/or celebrate. X-Ray Attacks When a player's HP is down to 10%, he/she can execute a deadly X-Ray Attack, which deals an almost 40 HP attack. The attack shows bones and organs being crushed, smashed, ruptured, and snapped, dealing massive damage. When X-Ray Attacks are performed on 8ENJ4M1N, it will have a simple skeleton with no rib-cage and a simple skull. Its organs will also be simple and made of rubber/plastic. They are the strongest attacks in-game. P.S. Don't ask me how the characters can fight with shattered bones. Fatalities Only in the second round, when an opponent's HP is zero, he/she will stagger dazed allowing the player to unleash a fatality. The attack allows the player to kill their opponent in an extremely bloody and gory way. This is the reason why the game is rated for mature players. Fighters *Quincy *Gwendolin *Obyn Greenfoot *Patrick Fusty *Wendy Vortex *Aurum Dragni *Festeri Kedavra *Helen *Frost *Striker Jones *Cynthia Opal *8ENJ4M1N *Caesar *Mercury *Shinzo *Akari *Osh-Tekk *Shadow Flame *The Corrupter *Sir Raymond III *The Batmonkey Who Laughs *Venomaria *Timebreaker *KNIFE Trivia *This game is based on SNK's King of Fighters 2002 and Mortal Kombat 11 and X. *Sorry for intense gore. I know some young users can be sensitive to it. *The fighters in the Fighter Select are, from top to bottom and moving right: Cynthia Opal, Striker Jones, Helen, Aurum Dragni, Festeri Kedavra, Frost, Mercury, Patrick Fusty, Wendy Vortex, Quincy, Gwendolin, Obyn Greenfoot, Caesar, The Batmonkey Who Laughs, The Corrupter, Timebreaker, 8ENJ4M1N, Akari, Shinzo, Venomaria, Sir Raymond III, Osh-Tekk, KNIFE, Shadow Flame. Category:Games